fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Miboshi
Miboshi''' (箕宿)'' a.k.a. Mimadou is one of the Seiryuu celestial warriors. His real name is '''''Raneisei (羅涅征) but he also goes by the alias Nirusha (ニルシャ), and he was born under the constellation ''winnowing basket (箕). He looks young but, he is in fact the oldest warriors. He is the last Seiryuu warrior to appear. He also appeared in Fushigi Yuugi Byakko Ibun, taking a much more important role. Background In Mysterious Play, Miboshi's body is essentially dead- at least his spirit inhabits the unfortunate body of a shrine priest he chose to invade, and that's about all that is known except he's a parasite who shifts from body to body. Miboshi appears extensively as the villain of the piece in Tamahome's Light Novel Shugyoku Den (under the name of Mimadou, where he uses serpents to do unseemly things to young women and also uses his power of possession to create all kinds of problems for Tama and his young village friends). The one-shot manga Byakko Ibun shows a part of his past, from before he became a parasite spirit. It reveals him as a powerful spellcaster from the very start, and as a man who once was reserved but ultimately kind-hearted. Appearance Miboshi carries a Tibetan Prayer wheel with points at the ends and floats around. He wears a green robe tied with a yellow sash, as well as jewelry, and has a third evil eye on his forehead. He always floats and appears to be like Chichiri, a mage. In ''Byakko Ibun, Miboshi's original appearance is seen. He is a tall, dark-haired young man with tiger-like marks on the left side of his body, and lacks an ear after fighting a tiger. He covers half his face with his bangs and is dressed in black clothes. Abilities According to Chichiri, Miboshi can summon one of the highest-level beasts and take over another person's body. He takes over Chiriko's body and saying that it's so easy to take control of children's body because of the body's immaturity and weakness (referring to Chiriko). He also can silence the enemy or drain his enemy's ability to speak. He activates his power when the Tibetan Prayer wheel's black lines spin around the scroll. In Byakko Ibun, it is also known that he is a powerful spell caster who uses talismans in battle. He's also very charismatic and ablew to insoire other peoples to not give up or run away when in the darkest hours of their life (ref.: Byakko Ibun manga) Plot He first appears seeing Soi behind the room where Nakago and Yui are. Soi is very confused until someone appears along with many monks and tells her that her rival for love shouldn't be the priestess of Seiryuu. His face is not seen in his brief appearance. Miboshi takes away Tatara, one of the remaining Byakko Senshi (the others being Tamahome's master Tokaki and his wife Subaru), next off the Byakko tower (off camera) and becomes the owner of the tower Xi Fang told Miaka about. It is believed that he is the one who sends monsters there because he has the ability to summon monsters and high-level demons. Miboshi personally appears when Miaka went to the tower when the two people kiss exactly when the sun sets nothing can ever tear them apart. Miaka sees Nakago and forces him to bring her to Yui but then Miboshi uses his magic to make Miaka lose her voice so she cannot talk to Yui. They then knock out Miaka and bring her to the dungeon where Tatara, one of the Byakko seven, is imprisoned and is being tortured by Soi. Nakago demands Shinzaho, but Tatara refuses, so he remains in the dungeon. After Tatara and Miaka escape the locked room to try to go after Yui, Tatara goes alone and catches up with Yui, and tells her to return the Shinzaho to him. Yui, speechless, stops running and Miboshi appears and summons monsters, which Tatara all defeats and Miboshi tells him that his body is too weak. Miboshi tells Yui to go (that) way and is fetched by Nakago after the Byakko couple and the other Suzaku warriors with Miaka appear. Tatara is held hostage, but he manages to defeat Miboshi along with killing him. Miboshi, covered in blood takes over Chiriko's body and summons a high-leveled beast, and the movement of the monster alone even caused the building to shake. Then Chiriko stabs himself, managing to defeat Miboshi along with his life, and Miboshi and Chiriko die here. Byakko Ibun In Fushigi Yuugi Byakko Ibun, a younger Miboshi appears under the alias of Nirusha, though his actual name is Raneisei. He is a spell caster who hunts tigers. He was born in Kutou and his father was the user of Byouko, a powerful curse. Prior to the series, it was known that Miboshi's father had failed to return this curse and neutralize it; this led to it affecting everyone within the family, including Miboshi himself who will be ultimately consumed by it. Miboshi, under the name Nirusha, travels through the world, hunting tigers to undo the curse and being feared by everyone for his powers and single-minded determination. In said travels he meets an abused little girl named Reipin, who manages to get close to him: he renames her 'Neiran '(like his mother) and helps her in her darkest hours. At the beginning of Fushigi Yuugi: Byakko Senki, Miboshi is yet to make a direct appearance. The grown-up Neiran, however, refers to him while speaking to Kasaru Raotsue (all but stated to be a younger Tatara), calling Miboshi "the only person who understood me". Gallery Lfushigi yuugi byakko ibun v001 ch001 p002.jpg|Miboshi's original appearance as appeared in Byakko Ibun Miboshi 2.jpg Miboshi manga.jpg Miboshi scan.JPG Miboshi01.jpg Miboshi.jpg Lfushigi yuugi byakko ibun v001 ch001 p030.jpg|Miboshi in Byakko Ibun miboshi1.jpg|Miboshi in Byakko Ibun miboshi2.jpg|Miboshi in Byakko Ibun Navigation Category:Celestial Warriors of Seiryuu Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters Category:Games Category:Fushigi Yuugi Characters Category:Byakko Ibun Characters Category:Spellcasters Category:Deceased